


Never Have I Ever: Had Sex In My Car

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: Serena and Bernie have some fun after hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was initially supposed to be part 3 of the series, but, I've had a terrible time working through part 2. So from now on they all exist in the same universe, but not in chronological order. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Overall, it's been a blessedly quiet day in the trauma unit. Bernie has been in surgery since 9, and Serena has been doing paperwork all morning. She decides to slip down to the cafeteria and grab a quick bite to eat when she bumps into Bernie outside the elevator doors. 

"Hello Major, surgery go well?" Serena asks, staring straight forward. They haven't had sex in nearly 6 days. Between a 5 car pile up and a fire in an apartment building, they've been up to their elbows in it. Serena never considered herself one to need sex. Of course it was lovely to have it, to share that intimacy with someone, but she'd never craved it. Not until Bernie. Serena had never had a partner that was so attentive to her sexual needs, to all of her needs if she was being honest with herself. 

"Brilliant." Bernie says, licking her lips. The elevator dings, and, thankfully it's empty. Serena steps in first, Bernie following her.

As soon as the doors are closed, Bernie pushes Serena against the wall of the elevator, kissing her deeply. "I've been wanting to do that all morning." She says as they pull apart. Bernie grinds her hips ever so slightly against the other woman's and Serena gasps. 

"What is that?" She asks, reaching down and grabbing the bulge, all the breath suddenly gone from her body. 

"I think you know exactly what it is." Bernie says, nipping at Serena's jaw. "I want you to think about this for the rest of the day. Me wearing this, waiting to fuck you. Then tonight, you're going to ride me like your life depends on it." Bernie says, her voice low and gravelly. 

The ding of the elevators causes her to step away. Serena is shaking from the mental image that Bernie has just put in her mind, still licking her lips and trying to steady her breathing when Raf steps in.

"Good morning ladies." He says, smiling brightly at them.

"Good morning." The women say in unison. Bernie and Raf start yammering on about Bernie's surgery, and, Serena thinks she has managed to calm herself down enough that she can get out of here without pouncing on Bernie like a cat in heat. That is, until the Major looks back over her shoulder and winks, before stepping out of the elevator.

Raf follows and Serena takes the moment to close her eyes and imagine Bernie slipping into the strap on this morning, knowing exactly how much it was going to torture Serena once she revealed herself. 

Serena spends the next few hours trying to think of anything but the earlier elevator ride. Finally she gives in and lets her mind go wild. It's sheer luck that a trauma comes in, and distracts her enough that she doesn't feel like she's going to flood her panties.The patient keeps her occupied for at least another 4 hours in surgery, and, once she is done, she's almost forgotten about Bernie's earlier promise. 

Around 10, Bernie strolls into their office, causing Serena to immediately flush. It's the first time she's seen her since the elevator, and, all the heat that she'd managed to keep simmering beneath the surface comes to a full boil. "Hello." Bernie says, smirking like she knows the exact effect she's having on Serena. Serena's eyes immediately go to her crotch, unable to help herself. 

"I'm ready to go." She says, standing and grabbing her briefcase.

"Oh? Well, I thought I'd finish up some paperwork." Bernie says in a teasing tone, sitting down in her chair, her legs spread a bit. 

"So help me god, if you don't take me somewhere and fuck me right this instant, you aren't allowed in my bed for a month." Serena says, her voice low and dangerous. Bernie considers for a moment pointing out the fact that she doesn't need a bed to make Serena howl with pleasure, but decides against it. Instead she stands silently, and grabs her bag.

"Well, off we go." She says, licking her lips and walking out of the office. It seems to take forever to get out of the hospital and into the car park. The moment they're inside Serena's car, they're kissing fiercely. 

"I've been in a damn near constant state of arousal since this afternoon thanks to you." Serena says, reaching down, unable to keep herself from touching the member between Bernie's legs. Bernie gasps and bucks up into the touch. "I know the feeling." She says, before reluctantly pushing Serena's hand away. "We need to get out of here before we get arrested for public indecency." Bernie says, turning the car on and putting it in gear. They drive about 3 minutes before pulling into an abandoned parking lot, off in a dark corner. 

"Get in the backseat." Bernie practically growls. "Here?!" Serena asks, her eyes going wide. 

"Yes. I want you to ride me right here, right now." She says, climbing into the backseat like she's 19 again. 

"Well Ms. Campbell?" She asks, her heart racing. 

Serena of course isn't going to climb into the back of the car like a damn teenager, so she gets out and comes around to the side, opening the door to see that Bernie has already shoved her trousers down enough to release the member and she's tugging at it lightly, pulling so the base rubs against her clit. 

Serena has never been more turned on in her entire life. She climbs into the car and curses herself for wearing a pair of slacks instead of the skirt Bernie loves so much. 

"Let me help you with that soldier." Serena says, knowing how much it arouses her. She reaches over and replaces Bernie's hand with her own, watching herself stroke the shaft. 

"Serena, time is of the essence here." Bernie says, bucking up into her hand. Serena reluctantly removes her hand and takes off her slacks and panties, before moving to straddle Bernie. 

Bernie grabs the cock between her legs and tentatively runs it through Serena's folds, watching the way her brow furrows, trying to hold in a moan. 

"I want to hear you Serena. No one is around." Bernie says, before nodding at the woman to sink down. They both moan at how incredible it feels, and Serena is still for a moment, adjusting to the girth. 

"You alright?" Bernie asks, the fingers on Serena's hips tightening in an effort to keep from thrusting up like she desperately wants to. Serena nods and lifts before slowly sinking back down. Bernie moves her hands up to the buttons on Serena's blouse, trying with shaking hands to unbutton each one, but, finally she gives up and rips the shirt open, earning a strangled moan from Serena. It's better than Bernie had imagined, having Serena like this, crying out with every thrust of her hips, so open for her. She looks up into Serena's eyes and smiles, pulling her down for a surprisingly tender kiss. 

"I..." They haven't said the words yet, and, Bernie doesn't want Serena to think that it's simply because of a lust induced haze. Instead she kisses her again, Serena lifting her hips all the way up so just the tip is inside, and falling down again. They set up a leisurely pace, despite Bernie's earlier warning about time. 

"You're perfect, you know that?" Bernie asks, slipping a hand between them. She feels how stiff and sticky Serena's curls are, and she groans, thinking of Serena drenching herself all day. She pushes up her bra roughly and leans down, taking a nipple between her teeth and tugging. 

"Bernie!" Serena shouts, her hands moving to tangle in the other woman's blonde curls. "Fuck, that feels so good, ah, ah, yes. Just like that." Serena whimpers, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Serena picks up the pace and soon they're rutting against each other, Bernie's finger still rubbing across her clit. Serena is starting to make those breathy noises that drive Bernie crazy, and she knows that this won't last much longer. 

"I'm going to come Bernie. Fuck, I'm so close." She says, panting heavily. They've fogged the windows quite spectacularly, and Serena reaches out, one hand against the wet glass, the other on Bernie's shoulder in an effort to keep herself steady.

Bernie leans back fully against the seat, momentarily relieving Serena's nipples of the assault she's been placing on them, wanting to watch as Serena falls apart. The movement causes the strap on to change angles for both of them, and Bernie practically screams Serena's name as her orgasm rips through her, pushing a bit harder on her lover's clit. 

Serena is right on the edge, and the change in angles causes the cock to rub against her g-spot. After a few more thrusts, she comes hard, stilling her movements entirely as she spasms, a shuddering gasp the only noise she makes. 

"Bern." She sobs out a moment later as she starts to come down from the high. Bernie pulls her fingers from Serena's clit, and Serena leans in close, resting her forehead against Bernie's. "That was amazing." Serena murmurs before kissing the other woman gently. 

"Went a bit 'Titanic', didn't we?" Bernie asks, chuckling at the hand print on the window. "Yes, I suppose so." Serena says, pulling back and looking into Bernie's eyes. 

Serena's not sure how long they stay like that, lost in each other, but the atmosphere is broken by a knock on the window and a flashlight shining through. Serena scrambles off of Bernie, wincing as the cock slips out of her. 

"Just a moment!" Bernie calls, her heart thudding in her ears. She stuffs the strap on back into her trousers before climbing into the front and rolling down the window. Serena has just buttoned her slacks when the officer shines his flashlight in Bernie's face. 

"Good evening ma'am. May I ask you what you're doing out here tonight?" He asks, and Serena's blood runs cold. "Oh, just... out for a drive. I was just leaving." Bernie says, giving the officer a slight smile. Serena has no clue what to do. She grabs a hoodie that Bernie had left in her backseat a few days before and pulls it over her head. "Are you alone?" He asks, and Serena decides that she can't hide forever.

She opens the door and steps out, coming face to face with Robbie. "Serena?" He asks, disbelievingly. "Hello Robbie." She says, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. "Uh, I..." He trails off, shining the light in Bernie's face again. "We were just leaving." Serena says, trying desperately to get out of the situation. She doesn't think that Robbie will ticket them, but, she doesn't want to take any chances.

"Yes. Right." Robbie says, still unmoving. Serena goes around to the passenger side of the car, looking at him over the top. "It was lovely to see you." She says politely, before getting in.

"Go." She quietly tells Bernie. The car turns over and Bernie shoves it into gear, literally leaving Robbie to eat their dust, dumbfounded as they drive off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, follow my [tumblr](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/).


End file.
